VIVIR A TU LADO
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Su profesión era preparar a los otros para la muerte, le causaba estupor hallarse tan mal dispuesto para la suya. ¿un zombi puede morir? ¿qué harias para salvarlo?... eso es facil...todo lo posible. S&C yaoi
1. Sentencia

Su profesión era preparar a los otros para la muerte, le causaba estupor hallarse tan mal dispuesto para la suya

Zombi Loan

Capitulo 1: Sentencia

La vida le estaba jugando una broma pesada, algo en el universo debía estar mal, él, Chika Akatsuki el más orgulloso de Zombi Loan había sido derrotado, la mitad de su propia espada le atravesaba el torso. Michiru Kita la chica a quien habían prometido proteger estaba inconciente en algún lugar del techo y su compañero Shito era el único en pie enfrentándose a un zombi ilegal que parecía invencible.

Al despertar se encontró de nuevo en las oficinas centrales de la compañía, su cuerpo estaba restaurado, Michiru calentaba torpemente agua para el te. Todo parecía normal, excepto porque en los sillones estaban acostados Shito y Yuuta al parecer dormidos. Cuando intento acercarse Bekko lo sostuvo por el hombro.

-Chika- le dijo solemne –escucha, Shito no ha despertado, Yuuta curo sus heridas pero eran tan graves que se gasto mucha de su energía ectoplasmica, aún así no despierta. Dime ¿qué paso ayer en el techo?-

-no lo sé- contestaba sin despegar los ojos de su compañero –me desmaye- llego al sillón sentándose a lado del cuerpo inerte. – ¿Shito?- susurro -¿Shito?- repitió más fuerte -¡Shito con un Demonio despierta!- le gritaba agitándolo.

El chico despierta con un horrible dolor de cabeza, ojos ardiendo, cuerpo pesado y débil. -¿Qué?- articula y él mismo se sorprende de la pesadez su voz.

-Shito ¿qué pasó en la batalla de ayer?- preguntaba desde atrás Bekko

-yo…yo…- se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de mitigar el dolor.

-déjenlo descansar- intervenía Michiru preocupada

-ayer- comenzaba el relato –no estoy seguro de lo que pasó ayer, estábamos sobre el techo de un edificio. Era último en pie, había perdido mi pistola y no tenia fuerza suficiente para invocarla de nuevo. Chita estaba gravemente herido y todo estaba en nuestra contra.-

Flash Back

El viento golpeaba furioso, el zombi ilegal jugaba con sus _victimas_ regodeando lo fácil que seria matarlos de un golpe aunque pensó que la tortura seria la mejor opción.

Estaba a punto de clavar su cuchillo en alguna parte del guerrero que aun se dignaba a enfrentarlo cuando un ser encapuchado apareció en medio de los contrincantes

-ahhh no, no dejaré que un shinigami me robe a mis presas- reclamaba el zombi al recién llegado

Pero él tipo ni se digno a mirarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia Shito que extendió los brazos a los lados protegiendo al chico que tenia desmayando a su espalda.

El ilegal furioso lanzo una lluvia de flechas contra el sospechoso sujeto, las rasgaduras en su tunica lo enfadaron, el brillo de sus ojos asesinos se asomo entre las sombras, el otro intento atacarlo de nuevo pero antes de hacer nada estaba atrapado, una mano blanca como el mármol le sostenía del cuello, elevándolo, asfixiándolo. Lucho, golpeo y pataleo, lo único que consiguió fue ver a su verdugo, con un ultimo golpe le quito la capucha revelando a una chica no mayor de 16 años, cabellera y ojos castaños, piel en extremo blanca y con mueca seria y aburrida.

El sonido de los huesos rotos y la imagen de la cabeza de su enemigo colgando inerte lo volvieron a la realidad, tenia miedo, terror. Shito Tachibana era un hombre frío, al que poco perturbaba la pasión ni molestaba en absoluto la disciplina no obstante, su primer impulso fue asirse firmemente a la ilusión de la inmortalidad. Quiso huir, salir corriendo pero no pudo, su sentido del deber era mayor, no podía dejar a sus compañeros.

-n-no dejaré que te los lleves- Trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero el terror en su voz lo delato

-aun no…- contestaba la chica sujetándole el cuello con la mano, delineando el anillo negro con una uña –pero pronto…-

Flash back end

-Es todo lo que recuerdo, después de eso desperté aquí- concluía su relato con la cabeza entre las manos.

-eso lo explica- la voz de Yomi invadía el lugar, mientras Bekko sentaba pensativo detrás de su enorme escritorio

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué explica?- le cuestionaba Chika caminando hacia su jefe

-Michiru…¿puedes ver el anillo de Shito?- preguntaba la otra chica sin siquiera girarse

-si- le respondía la pelirrosa de lo más normal –aunque parece… ¿más claro?- acercándose a mirar con atención.

-¡no puede ser!- Chika temblaba por la conmoción, la respiración de Shito se detuvo por completo

-¿qué significa?- preguntaba Michiru al no entender la reacción

Yomi se acerca a ella alejándola un poco de los chicos que seguían con la mirada pegada al piso. –ya sabias que cuando un anillo se pone completamente negro es la hora de su muerte ¿no?-

-si, pero ellos son zombis, ya están muertos sus anillos siempre son negros- obviaba la menor

-si…y no- Yomi la abrazaba en un gesto protector. –el anillo negro es la marca que señala al shinigami a quien llevarse-

-cuando mi marca se vuelva negra de nuevo vendrá esa shinigami y me llevará- respondía Shito sin levantar la mirada –es una sentencia-

-pero…pero tú ya estas muerto ¿cómo puede pasar?- temblaba

-los shinigamis siempre quieren llevarnos, nuestra presencia en este mundo es una abominación. Pero no nos puedes llevar por el contrato que tenemos con Watashimori o Bekko como quieras llamarlo. El que haya aclarado su anillo significa que ni el contrato los detendrá, cuando llegue el momento se lo llevaran-

Al menos hay una buena noticia, el rubio giraba en su sillón, la recompensa por ese zombi se las cargaron a ustedes, era un duro adversario, su cuota era muy alta- lanzándole a Chika el pagare

-l-la…la mitad, con ese llegamos justo a la mitad de nuestra deuda- anunciaba –estamos más cerca de la libertad- gritaba nervioso

El día termino, los chicos regresaron a sus aposentos, Shito se encerró en su habitación, no quería comer, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo. Se tiro en su cama a pensar.

La agencia le proveía de todo cuanto necesitaba y cuando muriera lo enterrarían con honores; y si nadie lo lloraba, eso también podía contabilizarse como una recompensa final del celibato. Sonrío melancólico. Había vivido demasiado tiempo, tanto que creyó que era inmune a los sentimientos, ni odio ni amor, ni miedo ni tristeza, pero ahí al filo del abismo con una sentencia de muerte colgando literalmente del cuello volvió a sentir y sintió como nuca antes lo había hecho.

Él siempre tuvo lo que necesitaba y nunca había deseado más de lo que podía disponer. Había aceptado la disciplina de la mafia Xu Fu y la familia le había dado seguridad, comodidad y campo para sus talentos. Había sido más dichoso que la mayoría de los hombres y si nunca sintió felicidad es porque nunca se sintió infeliz…hasta ahora.

-¿Shito?- se escuchaba la voz de una chica que insistió durante unos minutos

-oye Shito, Shito… Tachibana tienes Fanta- las voces idénticas de dos personalidades distintas insistieron en otro momento antes de la cena

-¡Shito!...Shito…oye tú…¡eh!...me comeré tu cena si no sales…- pero quien insistió toda la noche fue Chika - ¡Shito! –Decía pesadamente-…oye ya…déjame entrar hace frío aquí afuera…traigo cartas…bueno prometo que me quedaré cayado sólo déjame entrar- justo antes del amanecer la puerta se abrió revelando a un ojeroso, desilusionado y temeroso niño que se abrazaba a si mismo. –rayos- suspiraba el invitado antes de entrar y cobijarse junto a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Pasaron horas en silencio Chika lo abrazaba por la espalda cubriendo sus manos con la propias pegándolas al pecho. –Tengo miedo- susurraba el moreno

-yo tengo frío y sueño- bostezaba el peliblanco, pero contra lo esperado no hubo reprimenda, discusión o golpes, el chico al que envolvía seguía quieto y tímido entre sus brazos. –lo siento…soy un imbécil, pero no puedo soportar que estés así, reacciona, vive, muévete-

-¿vivir?- contestaba al fin el moreno -¿cómo quieres que viva? ¿Para qué quieres que viva? He estado durante siglos sobre la tierra ¿y?... ¿qué dejo atrás para que los hombres puedan recordarme? Mi vida es un asco. He hecho todo lo que me exigieron, no obstante moriré vacío y pronto mi nombre no será mas que una partida de polvo soplado por el viento de los siglos.

-eres un melodramático- se quejaba Chika abrazándolo con más fuerza

-¡increíble! dijiste una palabra de más de 3 silabas, sabía que esto era un sueño, una pesadilla, es imposible que tú demuestres inteligencia-

-Idiota –

-imbécil-

-estúpido-

-retrasado-

-ahhhh…eres un…un…ahhh- ocultaba su cabeza en la espalda del otro, no lo quería admitir pero esa pequeña acción le regreso un poco de esperanza. Quizá su Shito no estaba del todo perdido. Sonrío para si.

Un nuevo día en la oficina, la rutina continuaba.

-¿estas seguro que quieres seguir haciéndolo?- el jefe lo miraba preocupado –porque yo ya había mandado a traer…-

-Michiru me avisará del avance- tocándose el cuello –además esto no es una enfermedad, no afectara mis capacidades e incluso si así fuera aun soy más capaz que este inútil- mirando a Chika

-¿Qué demonios dijiste de mi? -

- lo que oíste Estúpido Zombi-

-¿interrumpo?-una voz femenina llegaba desde la entrada

-adelante, pasa, te serviré un te ¿eres una nueva clienta?-la atendía Yuuta

El rubio camino a la puerta para ver a la recién llegada -Hola Karlay…Yuuta no es una clienta, es…-

-¡LA CHICA DEL EDIFICIO!- gritaba Shito arrancándole la mano a Chika y colocándosela sacando de inmediato su pistola. –si intentas algo te mataré- apuntándole

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción, pero nadie atinaba a hacer nada.

–cálmate Tachibana, ella es nuestra nueva colaboradora…su nombre es Karlray-aclaraba el jefe, la mujer se encogía de hombros sin darle importancia al arma de fuego que le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-pero…pero ella es idéntica a la shinigami de ayer- se quejaba Shita sin dejar de apuntarle

-YO SOY la shinigami de ayer.- claraba sin vacilar. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, sonó el disparo pero la bala no golpeo a nadie, ella la esquivo con facilidad. -¿por qué me disparas? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-

-me sentenciaste de muerte- siseaba colérico

-un medico diagnostica a un enfermo terminal, pero no es su culpa que el sujeto enfermara, es lo mismo en este caso- explicaba

La pistola desapareció, todos miraban a los interlocutores. El sentenciado y el verdugo trabajando juntos. –bien- dijo al fin el moreno –trabajaré contigo… con una condición…tendrás que decirme cuando moriré. No me mentiras como le mentimos a todos, no me dirás que todo estará bien ¿Cando llegue el día me lo dirás?

-Lo haré- asintió.

La reunión táctica se realizo como de costumbre, pero a pesar de que la nueva chica seria parte del equipo eligió no participar en la cacería. –si necesitan mi ayuda, en cualquier aspecto llámenme o búsqueme en mis habitaciones, a partir de hoy _vivimos _juntos… o algo así- se despidió cortésmente y se fue.

En las calles Michiru buscaba alguna señal de los anillos tratando de distraerse de la tensión que existía entre sus dos compañeros varones.

-no puedes rendirte tan fácil- se quejaba chika –no puedes aceptar tu muerte así como así-

-la muerte es lo único de lo que no hay remedio, tenemos un contrato pero moriremos algún día, eso es inevitable- se defendía Shito

-quizá lo sea, pero mientras tenga fuerza peleare por vivir- levantando la manos retando al universo

-tienes mucha energía, te envidio, yo no sé lo que es estar vivo, supongo que por eso me aterra la idea de la muerte.- revolviéndole cariñosamente los cabellos a su acompañante –quisiera, al menos el poco tiempo que me queda, disfrutar de la vida, conocer lo que es vivir como otro ser humano, como un mortal.-

Chika no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su orgulloso y estéril compañero estaba siendo sincero, vulnerable, sensible y eso le espantaba, temía el hacer algo que arruinara el momento pero también temía no hacer nada y que el otro pensará que no le importaba. Estaba en un dilema que no pudo resolver a tiempo

–yo…- susurró

-gracias por escuchar, ahora olvídalo, esto nunca sucedió- la altivez regreso, su compañero prepotente estaba de nuevo ahí. Y no sabia si decir que eso era bueno o malo.

Su cacería fue sencilla, un par de zombis de baja clase. Regresaron a la pensión sin ánimos. Shito se dirigía silenciosamente a su cuarto cuando notó que a un par de habitaciones se había instalado la nueva inquilina.

-hola- se golpeo mentalmente por un saludo tan clásico y tan estúpido

-hola- contesto la chica acostada en su cama – ¿qué pasa? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-quiero saber de qué voy a morir- quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta

Estiro los brazos y bostezo –usted PERDERÁ SU VIDA de una enfermedad…de una dolencia que te ha aquejado desde hace mucho- se sentó en la cama e invito al chico a hacer lo mismo.

-¿y cual se supone que es mi enfermedad…shinigami-sama?- quedándose de pie, mirándola con desprecio

-Karlray…no digas mi oficio di mi nombre o yo te diré exorsistaasesinodezombis-kun- bostezando de nuevo

-bien- siseaba molesto –ahora contesta, ¿Cuál es esa enfermedad que mencionas?-

Eso es muy fácil mi estimado Tachibana. En su vida no hay pasión…usted ha estado retirado demasiado tiempo y ahora es un extraño en la familia humana. Nada ha pedido ni ha dado nada. Nunca ha conocido la dignidad de necesitar ni la gratitud por el sufrimiento compartido-

-eso es estúpido, ¿como puedo morir por eso?-

-La pregunta- aclaraba ella -es… ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?- las miradas se cruzaron.

Él se fue enfadado, pero camino a su cuarto se dio cuenta que la chica tenia razón, había llegado a la misma conclusión. No soportó más el estar encerrado así que salio a caminar por ahí, Cuando el frío lo golpeaba con creciente furia se dio cuenta que estaba perdido. Y no sólo por no saber donde estaba, sino porque su alma estaba en tinieblas y siempre había sido así.

Vago un rato más con la esperanza de calmar su corazón pero entre más gente se cruzaba por su camino la opresión de su pecho crecía. Se preguntó por centésima vez qué era lo que le impedía dialogar normalmente con sus semejantes. -La pasión- repetía lo que le había dicho la chica. Falta la capacidad de amar y de desear, de sentir el dolor ajeno, de participar en la alegría de los demás.

De repente sintió calor en sus brazos, alguien había puesto algo sobre sus hombros, Chika estaba de pie a sui lado mirando pasar a la gente, le había colocado una chamarra. Se dejo guiar de regreso hasta la habitación del chico peliblanco, sin decir nada volvieron a dormir abrazados. –De pronto me encontraba muy solo- susurro

-yo nunca te dejare solo…hasta que paguemos la deuda- reponía nervioso, cosa que hizo sonreír de nuevo al moreno.

-estaba solo, pero tú has hecho que sienta que hay motivos por que vivir…gracias…supongo- se abrazo a las manos de su compañero antes de quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

Escucho la respiración acompasada, -somos una gran familia, pero como somos solteros nos volvemos egoístas y raros. Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda, buenas noches y dulces sueños.

_**Nota de la autora**_: muchas gracias por leer, espero sugerencias y comentarios, esribi este texto por mi infinita tentacion de escribir al menos un fic de cada historia que adore. Y después de leer un libro bastante bueno vivieron ideas a mi mente que tuve que plasmar en papel.

Bueno dejo mis dilemas existenciales a un lado y agradezco de nuevo a los que leyeron, espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo, y aun mas espero no tardar en actualizar alguna otra de mis historias, lo siento pero como se notará mi inspiración se esfumo. Si tienen entre sus chunches algún muso que querían donar a la causa se los agradecería.

Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo


	2. Descubrimientos

_**Zombi Loan**_

Esta es una historia Yaoi, si no les gusta este tema por favor cierre esta ventana; para todos los demás, sean bienvenidos, para mi desgracia este anime no me pertenece, únicamente uso a sus personajes para plasmar una idea que se me ocurrió un día que iba de regreso a casa.

_Su profesión era preparar a los otros para la muerte, le causaba estupor hallarse tan mal dispuesto para la suya_

Capitulo 2: Descubrimientos

Despertó completamente solo, el sol golpeando su rostro siempre había sido una forma agradable de comenzar su día. Pero hoy era diferente, el frío en su espalda lo entristeció. Sintió la ausencia de Chika, por alguna extraña razón el que estuviera a su lado llenaba un espacio que no sabia que existía y que ahora era indispensable que ese estúpido y colérico niñato llenara.

Se puso de pie suspirando, desde que tenia memoria siempre había estado solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de personas siempre había estado solo y vacío -¿por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?- sin embargo aunque trataba de convencerse no daba resultado, trataba de recordar que la soledad no era nada para él, que había sobrevivido así durante siglos, pero no lo lograba, no podía soportar la idea de despertar sin ese molesto sujeto llamándole a cada instante.

-Shita- escucho la añorada voz entrar en su habitación, miro alrededor notando que No se encontraba en su propia habitación, era el cuarto de Chika

-te traje ropa limpia- anunciaba el anfitrión extendiéndole las prendas. Shito durmió vestido así que su atuendo estaba lleno de restos de comida, polvo e innumerables sustancias que ni siquiera quiso averiguar lo que eran.

-el baño esta listo…pero tendrás que ganárselo a Yomi- decía el peliblanco saliendo de la habitación –te espero en el comedor- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Miró su vestuario y sonrío, había cierta calidez en su pecho, algo extraño y maravilloso que nunca antes sintió. Él, un hombre de temperamento frío comenzó a comprender, sin darse cuenta, el significado del compañerismo. Él, Introvertido y autocrático, vio por primera vez la dignidad de la dependencia.

Después de un rato llego al desayunador donde ya lo esperaba su nuevo "amigo", aunque un era muy pronto para admitirlo en voz alta, y la recién llegada que desayunaba despreocupadamente.

-te estaba esperando- le dijo Chika sonriendo cultivadoramente. Shito perdió un instante el hilo de las ideas, pero la presencia de la mujer le impedía caer en sentimentalismos.

-Chika- su otra compañera, la chica de lentes llamaba –oye Chika ayúdame Yumi apareció y me acosa- suplicaba al peliblanco que la siguió mientras suspiraba resignado dejando solos a los "enemigos"

El silencio sorpresivamente no era molesto, terminaron de desayunar con calma. Karlray se retiro hacia los jardines. –Veo que esta tumba es muy querida- le decía a Shito al sentirlo a su espalda-

El moreno se acerco al cementerio-jardín y a la tumba del Golem que había llegado a apreciar. –Así es…- nuevamente quietos sin decir nada, cada uno con sus conflictos internos –oye…- rompía el silencio –¿te habías encontrado con un caso como este…llevarte…llevarte a un zombi?-

-si- contesto la mujer sin mirarlo –siempre es difícil…al menos para ellos- lo encaró sus ojos reflejaban ternura – ¿sabes como superarlo?- pregunto conciente de la respuesta

Shito se limito a encogerse de hombros mirando al suelo, -es obvio que no. ¿Cómo lo hacen los demás?-

-los que rezan dicen que se van en paz, otros se pierden en la venganza, el alcohol y los excesos, algunos otros se resignan y esperan el momento en silencio. Como sea, casi siempre es igual, el día elegido tratan de escapar-

-¿Rezar?...de manera que si un hombre se entrega por entero a la voluntad del creador, como dice la iglesia ¿puede vivir y morir en paz?- preguntó receloso

-¿en paz?…si… como una Col o un santo, cualquiera de las dos- respondía sin darle importancia.

-¿entonces que tengo qué hacer? No comprendo, pienso que esto no tendría que ser tan difícil- sentándose frente a la tumba –ella ni siquiera tenia un nombre y aun así murió con una sonrisa, murió en mis brazos feliz- el coraje y el dolor volvían

-eso exactamente es lo que tienes que hacer… no me mires raro, lo que digo no son locuras, lo que debes hacer es entregarte, disfrutar del dolor, del amor, de todo lo que los humanos sienten. Sólo sigue tus instintos- término dejándolo para que reflexionara

El chico se sentó sobre la tumba recargado en la lapida, -sabes- hablo dirigiéndose a la Golem –tengo un problema… nunca me he entregado nunca a nadie, nunca he pedido un favor, porque siempre pensé que pedir un favor es entregar el orgullo y la independencia. Creo que esta es la razón de mi terror. Si no me someto seguiré siendo lo que soy, un solitario y estéril, sin amigos por toda la eternidad.-

-Tienes amigos y me tienes a mi- se escucho la voz de Chika justo a su espalda.

-¿q-que escuchaste?- poniéndose de pie de un salto completamente sonrojado -¿q-qué?- tratando de escapar –creo que me llaman- entraba de nuevo a la residencia.

El peliblanco estaba confundido, su "amigo" nunca se mostraba inseguro, de hecho no demostraba nada, que se notara vulnerable no era bueno, ni para él ni para el trabajo. Tendría que resolverlo enseguida.

-tenemos que hablar- le decía a Bekko llegando a la oficina

-¿qué pasa Shito?- decía aburrido invitándolo a sentarse

-esto no puede seguir así…las cosas se salen de control, no puedo ser racional, mi mente se distrae con cosas que antes me eran insignificantes y también…esto- levantándose la camisa. Su piel estaba amoratada –ayer durante el baño sufrí un ataque, el dolor me tumbo en la tina, sentí que moriría por el dolor en el estomago-

-es normal, estas muriendo- le anuncio revisándole el torso y demás signos – si esto continua tienes un año más pero...-

-¿pero qué?- cubriéndose

-te diagnostico máximo un año pero los dolores que sufrirás serán cada vez peores, hasta llegaran a ser insoportables. O tienes la opción de que te de un remedio provisional-

-¿de que se trata?-

-si te doy este liquido- mostrando un frasco de cristal con relleno morado –si lo bebes los dolores serán menos intensos al grado de casi desaparecer, pero…pero tu tiempo de vida se reducirá a la mitad…tú decide- colocándoselo en la mano.

Mientras tanto Chika llegaba con Karlray reclamándole

"quítale la maldición a mi amigo" lo dijo sin siquiera pensar

La mujer lo miro incrédula levantando una ceja. "¿cual maldición?"

"eres una shinigami, ¿no?, pues entonces elimina ese aro gris. Llegamos a la mitad de la deuda en menos de 6 meses, no puedes llevártelo"

"puedo…y lo haré, me llevaré la vida de un zombi" respondía la mujer altiva

"¿pero por qué él?"

"exacto…esa es la pregunta que debes hacerte… ¿por qué él?...¿Qué haces cuando sabes lo qué pasará y es inevitable, la respuesta es sencilla, hasta lo imposible." Sonrío. Mientras el peliblanco se iba con más dudas

El moreno llego a la habitación de la mujer entrando sin avisar.

Lo miro sentarse a su lado en completo silencio "si hola…sabes hace un momento tu amig…"

"sabes…"la interrumpió sin siquiera oírla "no sé que me pasa, me duele el cuerpo, no puedo concentrarme, todo es absurdo y a la vez tan claro que me aterro cuando entiendo todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado"

Karlray suspiro, después de todo esta seria otra consulta psicológica "eso es lo que le sucede a algunos hombres cuando el terror de la vida les vence. A esto llegan cuando la edad debilita las facultades y los tejidos comienzan a deteriorarse. La voluntad vacila con el paso del tiempo y del recuerdo"

Él apretaba los dientes furioso y asustado "estoy solo y así moriré… ¿quien podría amar a esta ruina humana?... ¿a quien podría importarle que viviera o muriera o que mi alma se condenara por toda la eternidad, si es que aun tengo un alma después de los largos años derrochados?" su cuerpo temblaba

"te sorprenderías" dijo la mujer tratando de calmarlo "respira…todo estará bien…vamos a comer algo"

Shita era Soltero por profesión y Célibe por temperamento, le molestaba, pues, el esfuerzo de mantener una charla menuda en el comedor, las fuerzas se le agotaban rápidamente y le parecía intolerable desperdiciarlas en trivialidades semejantes. Pero aun así se dejo arrastrar por la mujer, cuando iban pasando por la habitación que recientemente compartía con Chika se sorprendió al verlo sentado en una mesa escribiendo.

El peliblanco arrastraba el lápiz sin sentido por una hoja que releía mil veces, en completo silencio desahogándose, la conversación que había tenido con la shinigami castaña lo había dejado con muchos sentimientos encontrados, generalmente hubiera ido corriendo con Shito a desahogarse molestándolo hasta que la confusión se disipaba, pero esta vez no podía siquiera mirarlo sin confundirse más.

_Escribo por la necesidad común de todos los hombres de comunicarse, aunque sólo sea con un papel en blanco, porque el conocimiento de mi mismo es un peso que no tengo derecho a descargar con la persona que amo…un hombre debe pagar sus propios pecados y no puede acogerse a la absolución de otra persona._

Largo tiempo releyó esas líneas, tan simples y complejas a la vez.

"Chika" escucho su nombre en voz de la persona a quien mas amaba, arrugo la hoja por instinto y sorpresa

"¿Shito?" pregunto nervioso aunque conocía la respuesta

"¿podemos hablar?" su amabilidad le sorprendía y el rostro cansado le preocupaba, asintió sin decir palabra "algo raro me pasa" comenzó sentándose a su lado

"estas enfermo" reiteraba lo que le había dicho Karlray, el moreno se sorprendió pero después asintió melancólico "yo…yo he estado pensando…ella me dijo que…quizá…yo puedo…"

"escúchame por favor" interrumpía el moreno, a pesar de cómo se sentía su voz seguía imponiendo autoridad, el enojo de Chika por ser interrumpido se esfumo al ver a su amigo tan afligido.

"sabes…no sé _que _soy" sus miradas se cruzaban los ojos de shita reflejaban dolor y no sólo físico. "siempre he escuchado la frase, pienso luego existo pero ¿qué soy? Un simple accidente en el desorden, que no va a ninguna parte" suspiraba hundiendo el rostro en las manos, Chika nunca lo había visto tan débil y frágil, sintió ganas de protegerlo, las dudas que tenia se esfumaron, había tomado una decisión, quizá no era la mejor pero lo haría sin arrepentimientos

"tú" comenzó sacudiéndolo para que girara a mirarlo "Tú eres mi compañero y más que eso, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo"

"tu único amigo" completaba sonriendo débilmente.

"si…" admitía sonriendo por la ternura en el rostro de Shito "mi único y verdadero amigo y te advierto que no dejaré que mueras así"

"gracias" soltó con una sonrisa, pero después la pesadumbre regreso y con más fuerza "te agradezco pero no puedes hacer nada…largo tiempo he examinado la naturaleza de mi deserción a la Familia Xu-Fu. Mi acto fue instintivo, fue la acción no deliberada de algo que violentaba mi naturaleza. Mas de acuerdo con mis creencias de entonces, yo no poseía nada que pudiera llamarse naturaleza. Yo había sido vaciado en un molde común, como salta una chispa del horno, pero si una chispa se apaga ¿qué importa? Yo estoy perdido y sólo puedo hundirme un poco más en la oscuridad"

El enfado de Chika crecía conforme hablaba su recién confesado amigo, cuando termino de hablar le abofeteo tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado en la cama "déjame decirte algo" sentándose mientras el otro sobaba su mejilla "estar solo no es cosa nueva. A todos nos sucede tarde o temprano" se ponía furioso

"tú no entiendes, yo sé lo que estar solo, lo estuve durante mucho tiempo pero ahora…ahora ya no sé como vivir sin esa molesta compañía que tengo pegada en todo momento, no sé como respirar si no es para el bien o el beneficio de ese otro, por largo tiempo considere que estaba loco pero ahora…ahora estoy aquí, mírame soy un despojo de la humanidad aun así te pido, te exijo, ayúdame o guíame, has conmigo lo que quieras. Pero te suplico que permanezcas siempre conmigo."

Lo había hecho, le había confesado sus sentimientos a Chika y este seguía mirándolo incrédulo. "yo…" tartamudeaba el peliblanco "yo haré lo que sea por salvarte" grito abrazando a su _amigo_, se estrecharon durante un largo rato, hasta que el dolor de Shito lo obligo a recostarse.

"iré por algo de agua" anunciaba el menor mientras Shito se revolvía en la cama. De regreso a la habitación paso por la de Karlray, entro y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" pregunto con pesadez y un sabor agrio en la boca.

"3 meses"

El dolor en el pecho creció, tenia que hacer algo pero ¿qué?

"consuélalo…demuéstrale cuanto lo quieres, hazle entender lo mucho que lo necesitas" respondía la chica a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

"me estas pidiendo demasiado, También somos humanos ¿sabes? y algunos somos muy estúpidos y a veces necesitamos toda la vida para aprender las lecciones más sencillas"

Chika se había demorado mucho y él tenia que volver a su habitación, el dolor y el temor lo obligaron a confesar precipitadamente sus sentimientos, después de todo ambos eran hombres, no tenia derecho a perturbar de esa forma la vida de su único amigo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al ático.

La ascensión por las escaleras le dijo con más claridad que cualquier doctor, lo enfermo que estaba. Cada peldaño era un esfuerzo. Brotaba sudor de su rostro y de su cuerpo, y el dolor en las costillas era como un cuchillo clavado cada vez que respiraba profundo.

Llego a la cima y se dejo caer en medio de un salón vacío y polvoriento. "mi final no esta muy lejos"

"claro que lo esta" la voz de Chika hacia eco en todo el lugar "eres el imbécil más grande que alguna vez haya conocido, y si no dejas de hacer estupideces te golpearé" advertía antes de llegar al lado del frágil chico y llevarlo apoyado en su hombro de regreso a la habitación.

Las semanas trascurrían con un dejo de normalidad. No habían salido a cazar ningún zombi ilegal, lo que perjudicaba su status en la casa donde se alojaban.

"nos correrán de aquí en unos días… ya no somos útiles para la agencia" se quejaba Chika a la mujer que seguía mirando la TV.

"¿y por qué siguen los dos en la agencia?" bostezando

"porque apenas llevamos la mitad de la deuda" obviaba el peliblanco

"la mitad de la deuda…de ambos, eso es… según mi entendimiento…la mitad de ambas deudas o una pagada al 100 y la otra en ceros ¿o no?" Bostezaba Karlray de nuevo "iré por un café me muero de sueño" se retiro dejando al chico con dudas y algunas ideas macabras.

Faltaba poco muy poco y ambos lo sabían, habían pasado estos últimos días como unos chicos normales, paseando y maravillándose de cosas tan rutinarias y simples a que a los demás transeúntes les parecía ilógico.

Ir al súper, comer un helado, ver una obra, escuchar música en un parque, el atardecer. Casa situación se vivía como nueva y a la vez como la ultima, lo sabían pero se negaban a admitir que no había más futuro, que para uno de ellos esto era el final de la vida que alguna vez conoció y que a pesar de los años no disfruto en lo más minino. Hasta ahora al lumbral de la muerte se daba cuenta de todo lo que desperdiciaba y de todo lo que añoraría tener.

Sentado a oscuras en su habitación miraba todas las cosas que colecciono en su vida y que ahora le resultaban tan irrelevantes, recordó los enfados con ese sujeto, con ese vigilante de la mafia que lo apresaba, que lo lastimaba que lo usaba como un juguete. Recordó el enfado que sentía cada vez que ese sujeto se presentaba ante él y aun más las veces que peleo porque tocaban su preciada colección, recordó con una risa melancólica las veces que reprocho a Chika el haber entrado a su habitación y que ahora necesitaba tanto.

Como si de un llamado se tratase, el peliblanco entro y encendió la luz, se quedo un momento contemplando a su afligido compañero

"aun ahora gustas" susurro.

Shito se petrifico con su mirada al suelo pensando que esas palabras era resultado de su imaginación. Se tranquilizo respirando profundo, para poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos "Chika" obvio

"nunca te había visto tan débil" cerro la puerta y se sentó al lado del moreno abrazándolo por la espalda "me gustas" le confeso totalmente sonrojado "siempre fue así pero ni yo mismo me di cuenta nunca"

"¿qué dices?" estaba sorprendido y un sentimiento agradable colmo su pecho

"que… me encantas, que no sé como estuve tan ciego, que desearía tener toda la vida para poder disfrutarla a tu lado"

"no…no puede ser…tú…tú eres hombre…ambos los somos" se quejaba recordando las miradas que le dirigía a Michiru

"tienes razón, pero eso no me impide amarte, eres perfecto para mi y desearía poder encontrarte de nuevo en la otra vida"

"en la otra vida" repitió, el calor en el pecho se convierto en un pinchazo tan doloroso que lo obligo a sujetarse la camisa, como si con eso detuviera el espasmo.

Chika lo notó y lo abrazo con fuerza "no te dejaré sólo nunca… tal como lo prometí, pero a cambio… tú prométeme que jamás me olvidaras" el abrazo era fuerte y revelaba todos sus sentimientos.

"no te olvidaré, incluso si estoy en el infierno peleare por ese único recuerdo de mi amor imposible… y si Dios o lo que sea, me permiten regresar algún día a la vida te juro que te buscaré, porque Te amo" lo dijo… no lo miraba a los ojos, no lo estaba abrazando con ternura ni besándolo con pasión, por el contrario estaba sufriendo un espasmo que lo dejaba tirado, estaba sumido en el pecho del otro tratando de controlar el desmayo inminente.

"yo también te amo" escucho apenas, lentamente y con esfuerzo levanto el rostro, Chika lloraba, las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas contrastando con la tierna sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. El Dolor regresaba aun así no aminoro el impacto que sintió cuando el peliblanco poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Eran dulces y calidos, temblaban por el miedo y por el dolor, no físico, sino por el dolor compartido de dos almas unidas en un destino fatal.

"Te amo" repitió Chika separándose un poco de sus labios, _era maravilloso sentir la calidez de su alma,_ con ese pensamiento se sumió en la oscuridad.

El dolor lo despertó, vomitó el piso, era sangre, ya no le quedaba más tiempo, había llegado el momento y él lo sabia, no había nadie a su lado, eso era obvio. Pero por un segundo pensó que al menos Chika lo acompañaría hasta el final.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Karlray elegantemente ataviada como shinigami, detrás de ella venían los otros miembros de Zombi Loan. Esperó en vano que el chico peliblanco entrará.

"no vendrá" le susurro Karlray al oído

La tos volvía tirandolo en la cama, el dolor era insoportable "estoy muriendo" respiraba con dificultad

"si…mueres, como debe de hacerlo un verdadero hombre, con dignidad y entre amigos… y como te lo juré, te anuncio la muerte de un zombi" la mujer le sostuvo la mano

El moreno sonrío melancólico, le agito un débil estremecimiento y la cabeza cayo floja sobre la almohada.

_**Nota de la autora**_: si lo sé, esta serie para mi desgracia no es tan popular, pero me encanta y la idea de la muerte de un zombi, por mas contradictorio que suene eso. Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero no haber decepcionado mucho a los que leen esto. En un primer momento considere que serian solo dos capítulos, pero después de la narración no pude cortarlo, ofrezco una disculpa y prometo subir el final lo más pronto posible.

La duda ahora es...¿en serio murio Shito? y ¿por qué lo dejo Chika, si habia prometido permanecer siempr a su lado?

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esto; dejen sus reviews, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario son bien recibidos.

Saludos a todos.

_**Helen Karlray**_


	3. Nueva Vida

_**Zombi Loan**_

Esta es una historia Yaoi, si no les gusta este tema por favor cierre esta ventana; Todos los demás sean bienvenidos, para mi desgracia este anime no me pertenece, únicamente uso a sus personajes para plasmar una idea que se me ocurrió un día que iba de regreso a casa.

_Su profesión era preparar a los otros para la muerte, le causaba estupor hallarse tan mal dispuesto para la suya_

Capitulo 3: Nueva Vida

Sabia lo que hacia, estaba seguro de su decisión, por más que esto le doliera tenia que hacerlo, tenia que llegar al otro mundo solo, aun si significaba romper su promesa con Shito de estar con él hasta el ultimo momento, seguía respetando la promesa primordial que era hacer lo que fuera por salvarlo.

En la otra habitación y para todos sus compañeros, su amado estaba muriendo a manos de la shinigami y así estaba bien, debía dejar que esto sucediera tal y como lo había planeado. Los llantos eran audibles, pasaron unas horas para que la mayoría se fuera de la habitación del difunto.

Fue entonces cuando Karlray abrió la puerta y lo miro a los ojos.

"tuve miedo, Tanto miedo y ahora es tan fácil. Ahora estoy seguro de que esto es lo correcto" le decía el pelibranco poniéndose de pie, caminando unos pasos a lado de la chica, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde vería por ultima vez a Shito

"¿estas listo?…" lo detiene antes de cruzar el lumbral de madera "te vuelvo a preguntar ¿estas seguro que quieres dar tu vida a cambio de la de él?"

"adelante, jure hacer todo lo posible...además no hay marcha atrás…pero aun no entiendo cómo es que lo harás" entra a la habitación y por un momento se quedó sin aliento, la imagen de su amado postrado en cama, inmóvil, perpetuo, lo desoriento por un segundo, sus sentimientos, su mente, su estomago se revolvían. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer.

"¿estas seguro que aun lo quieres hacer?"

"si" tragando con dificultad acercándose tambaleante ante el cuerpo inerte del moreno, se sentó a su lado acomodándole un mechón que le cubría el rostro, se inclino y le beso por última vez los labios que a pesar de la falta de vida seguían conservando el calor. "¿qué debo hacer?"

"nada…el contrato se ha cumplido" escucho la voz de la mujer perdendose en el espacio.

"¿de qué hablas?" trato de mirarla pero la oscuridad lo cubrió "¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Shito?"

"mi trabajo es llevarme a un Zombi, el contrato con Bekko se ha cerrado, se le devuelve la vida a uno de ustedes dejando al otro pagar por las faltas."

"Así que él vivirá" a pesar del miedo sintió alegría, al menos su amado podría seguir adelante. El terror se esfumo, ya no había marcha atrás, él moriría pero Shito viviría por primera vez. "Shito será humano, Shito será humano por primea vez…pero él…¿él me recordara?"

"¿eso quieres? ¿Que recuerde cada momento a tu lado? ¿qué tatue en su memoria el sentimiento que tiene por ti?" pregunto la shinigami con Voz neutra

"…no" contesto al fin el peliblanco "En su lugar yo no soportaría el peso de una muerte, en su lugar yo no podría vivir sabiendo que no puedo estar a lado de la persona que amo, estando en su lugar no podría soportar la vida que arrebate"

"¿entonces porque das tu vida a pesar de esos remordimientos?"

"porque yo no estoy en su lugar, y si él estuviera en el mío no podría soportar la vida sabiendo que no hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo… ¿no comprendes? lo amo y yo no soy nada sin él, pero él…él tiene la oportunidad de vivir, por favor bórrame de su mente, borra a Zombi Loan de su memoria y déjalo vivir, por favor Karlray….por favor Shinigami-sama" la suplica se desvanecía en el limbo.

"bien" se escucho la voz de la chica… "olvidaras…cuando deban de hacerlo, ahora…es su turno" a penas escucho las palabras Chika perdió la conciencia.

Una luz incandescente le golpeaba los ojos, los abrió con temor pues la muerte atemorizaba a cualquiera. Entonces se encontró en una hermosa playa desierta, las olas golpeaban contra la arena, reflejando el atardecer, se acerco a la orilla con paso vacilante, miro su reflejo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, examino su rostro tranquilo, sus ropajes eran los mismos que uso durante su último día sobre la tierra. Sonrío pensando que se encontraba en el paraíso.

"¿ahora estas bien?" la voz de la Shinigami pelicastaña lo sorprendió. "¿estoy en el cie…?" preguntaba pero antes de terminar notó que a los pies de la mujer estaba Chika, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, su amado estaba derribado sobre la arena completamente inmóvil, trato de correr hacia él, pero la voz de Karlray lo detuvo en seco.

"¿qué pasó?" tratando de comprender

"no te puedo llevar…" aclaraba la mujer arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del pelibranco acariciándole los cabellos

"¿qué dices…?"

"¿recuerdas cual era el designio?"

"me llevarías cuando mi hora llegara, eso es todo…ahora aléjate de Chika" gritaba furioso

"no exactamente… mi deber era llevarme a un Zombi Legal de la compañas de Bekko al que le había llegado la hora, para mayor referencia, su poder formaba una pistola"

"esa es mi descripción" la desesperación crecía a cada instante

"no por completo, la mano de Chika es la que forma el arma"

"pero esa no su mano ¡es la mía! Bekko las cambio pero…"

"pero Chika me pidió salvarte, a pesar de su propia vida"

"no puedes, era mi hora, él no podía hacer nada…estaba escrito"

"pero lo escrito no es absoluto, incluso la ley se puede interpretar"

"no comprendo"

"con el zombi ilegal que ayude a exorcizar llegaron a la mitad de la deuda de ambos, Chika uso eso para saldar por completo TU deuda, quedándose él en ceros."

"¿Por qué haría algo semejante, no tenia sentido desperdiciar sus pagos si mi vida terminaría, lo mas lógico seria que pagara la totalidad de SU deuda"

"pero Chika jamás ha sido lógico, él ya murió una vez, pero tú no has vivido nunca, él te ofrece su vida…él deseo que tu vivieras en su lugar, al saldar tu deuda el contrato con Bekko se rompe y eres libre, en cambio él sigue siendo un zombi y según la descripción…ahora me llevaré su alma…"

"no lo hagas… ¿por qué me muestras esto? ¿por qué me torturas si ya no hay nada que hacer?" cayendo de rodillas mirando el cuerpo del pelibranco

"como ya dije, nada esta escrito"

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"que hay cosas que incluso un shinigami no puede hacer, no puedo devolver a la vida algo que nunca tuvo vida, ni Bekko puede hacerlo"

"te refieres a que a pesar de que mi deuda esta saldada…moriré"

"no morirás… nunca estuviste vivo…fuiste creado, mas nunca naciste…eres un ser entre la vida y la muerte, eres algo más allá que un simple humano o un zombi"

"y eso de que me sirve si Chika ha…ha…muerto"

"aun no muere" la chica gira el cuerpo del menor, su respiración es acompasada pero muy débil

"Gracias" suspiraba Shito, las lagrimas corrían en su rostro como nunca antes. Estaba feliz pero había un dolor en el pecho que sabia que crecería. "y que hago ahora para regresarlo a la vida de los humanos" se expresaba como Karlray tratando de mantener el control

"no te puedo mandar al cielo o al infierno, pero te puedo dar un empleo…"

"¿empleo?"

"estarías eternamente como un oficial de la tierra, como Bekko si gustas ejemplificarlo"

"¿a cambio de qué?"

"muy listo…a cambio de que no me lleve a Chika"

"lo haré" se ponía de pie limpiándose las lagrimas llenándose el rostro de arena

"calma…escucha hasta el final"

"no me importa…lo haré" acercándose hasta llegar a su amado "lo amo, lo haría todo por devolverle la vida"

"¿incluso si él no te recuerda jamás?" el moreno se petrifico "él deseó que tú no lo recordaras porque comprendió que cargar la culpa de arrebatar una vida era demasiado, entonces a él se le borraran todos los recuerdos hasta el accidente donde se conocieron y jamás te recordara…¿aun así lo salvarías?"

Shito se mordía el labio haciéndose sangrar…las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos "si" susurro inaudible "lo haré" concluyo, besándole de nuevo los labios a su amado… "pero…¿pondré verlo?"

"él no te necesitará…no sabrá nada de Zombis, no sabrá nada de ti o de cualquiera de los involucrados… ¿aun a pesar de que en esa vida pueda conocer a alguien _vivo_ a quien amar…aun así darías tu vida?"

"lo haré" levantando el cuerpo lo suficiente para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos "lo haré justamente por que lo amo"

"aun cuando veras su felicidad pasar frente a ti"

"lo haré"

"aun cuando lo veas envejecer y morir sin poder evitar a la naturaleza…él no es como tú, él no durará tanto tiempo"

"morir" repitió…no estaba conciente de que había algo contra lo que no ganaría jamás…la naturaleza. Se mordió de nuevo apretando los puños "lo haré" repitió con ese dolor en el pecho, con ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar

"¿Por qué?" Con un movimiento de la mano de la mujer el cuerpo del peliblanco se elevo quedando entre ambos ¿por qué a pesar de que jamás estarán juntos le das tu mayor tesoro…tu vida?"

"quizá porque no lo has sentido no lo entiendas…lo amo. Y si puedo hacerlo feliz, aunque no este a su lado, lo haré…haré hasta lo imposible por que él viva, para que sienta y llore, para que sonría y ame. Para que sienta la felicidad que algún día me hizo sentir a mi"

"tienes sentimientos demasiado puros a pesar de ser un miembro de la mafia"

"no fue por elección"

"no, pero tú darás tu vida por alguien que jamás te corresponderá…esos son sentimientos muy nobles mi apreciado amigo… es por ello que devolveré la vida a Chika y será un humano normal" el cuerpo del chico brillo y desapareció dejando a los otros solos justo en el anochecer "y tú…mi amigo, no te corresponde ese papel como fiador de almas…tú serás algo un poco diferente"

Una calida luz lo cubrió cuando abrió los ojos la mujer lo miraba satisfecha. Miro sus manos y eran iguales, sintió su cuerpo y se sentía igual…miro su reflejo en el agua y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda

"si…esas son alas…si… eres un ángel…y tengo permiso para darte tu primera misión"

El frío hizo mella en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró confundido en medio de una playa solitaria, era de noche y las estrellas se veían melancólicamente brillantes, había algo un sentimiento muy en el fondo de su pecho que le dolía. "quizá es hambre" se dijo a si mismo y camino a donde veían la luz de una cabaña.

Se acerco y através de la ventana vio a una chica pelicastaña que se calentaba las manos con el fuego de una pequeña chimenea. Giró para verlo y lo invito a pasar, el viento congelante lo obligo a aceptar.

"lo siento, creo que estoy perdido" dijo un poco apenado

"acércate a la chimenea, extrañamente es una noche fría…mi nombre es Helen Karlray y soy pescadora…" se presento sin quitar la vista del fuego

"Soy…" por un segundo su mente se quedo en blanco "yo soy…" repitió sin notar las largas pausas, "yo…" las palabras se iban formando en su cabeza como pequeñas gotas "mi nombre es Chika…Akatsuki…y soy…estudiante" terminó de hablar con un cierto vacío en el estomago "definitivamente es hambre" concluyo en voz alta

"¿hambre?" repitió su anfitriona "en la mesa hay comida toma la que gustes. Invito la mujer sin quitar la vista del centellante fuego.

"gracias" le contesto poniéndose de pie y comiendo variadas frutas y quesos que había en la mesa. "creo que dijiste que eras pescadora, ¿entonces Por qué no hay pescado en la mesa?

Se escucho una ligera risa que cubrió el ambiente como un ligero eco, "no pesco productos del mar…yo voy un poco más arriba" al fin lo miraba con los ojos hinchados y cansados. "mañana iré a la ciudad, hoy ya es muy tarde, si gustas quedarte hay un catre por allá" señalando una de las esquinas "yo saldré por un segundo para revisar que mis redes sigan funcionando en mi ausencia…descansa si gustas" poniéndose de pie dejando solo al muchacho

Se acerco a la litera, estaba cubierta con una manta y con unos ropajes extrañamente familiares, un traje de hombre con todos sus accesorios, además de una Katana y una pistola. "que salvaje" se dijo a si mismo admirando la esplendida espada y después dejándola a un lado con un poco de melancolía, pero cuando toco las ropas una punzada atravesó su pecho haciéndolo caer sin aliento.

Jalaba el aire desesperado, cuando una calidez familiar le cubrió por la espalda devolviéndole la respiración. Se tranquilizó aunque aun tragaba con dificultad, cuando el calor lo embriago por completo se quedo dormido.

"es hora de irnos" la voz de la chica lo despertó "tenemos que regresar a la ciudad"

"bien" contestaba Chika aun somnoliento "ayer…"

"vamos" dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia un furgón que estaba estacionado afuera. Sin darle oportunidad al peliblanco de decir nada.

"no fue bueno lo que hiciste" dijo la chica al aire "sabes que no puedes intervenir…se te dijeron las reglas"

"no intervine…es que…es que no lo puedo dejar sufrir" contestaba el susurró del cielo

"no puedo hacer nada, después de todo eres su ángel de la guarda" sonreía la chica observando a Shito que esperaba a su nuevo protegido mirándolo desde el techo de la camioneta.

"ya voy" grito Chika, al acercarse una pluma blanca cayó a sus pies, la miro extrañado pero cuando la tomo sintió una calidez y una felicidad tan grande como no recordaba en su mente haberla sentido, pero que por alguna razón su cuerpo ya había conocido. "te amo" dijo sin explicación. "creo que aun sigo dormido" le aclaró a la mujer que lo miraba extrañada y sorprendida

"vamos" repitió más como una orden que como una invitación, el otro obedeció sin resistencia, aun estaba demasiado confundido. No entendía porque había dicho aquello sin embargo la calma y la satisfacción cuando lo hizo le lleno el alma. Se sintió feliz.

"yo llego hasta aquí" le dijo la mujer parándose frente a un extraño edificio en una zona muy desolada

"zombi loan" leyó él en la marquesina

"aquí trabajo…por ahora"

"¿no eras pescadora?" la miró desconfiado

"lo soy…es una larga historia… adiós Chika Akatsuki…espero no verte muy pronto" el peliblanco bajo y camino por las calles de manera automática, llego hasta una casona abandonada. Al pararse enfrente el dolor en el pecho volvió. No entendía porque se encontraba en aquel lugar pero le dolía y mucho. La opresión en el pecho volvía. Cada paso que se alejaba era peor. Jalaba aire desesperado. Llego aun parque y se quedo sentado mirando pasar a la gente, tenía ganas de llorar pero no sabia porque, tenia ganas de gritar pero no entendía nada.

Llego a la casa de su padre con su hermana y fue recibido como si no se hubiera alejado por meses. Así pasaron los días cada noche el dolor y el llanto llegaban con el insomnio. Fue al medico pero estaba en perfecto estado físico, aun así dolía y mucho. Pero también cada noche cuando la desesperación se hacia insoportable un calor inundaba su pecho dándole paz.

Los años pasaron volando, Chika había crecido era todo un hombre, fuerte y galante. Aun así su curiosidad y sentido del humor era demasiado infantil. El trabajo, la maestría y su prometida se comían su tiempo, hacia años que no se sentía mal, pero cuando paso por esa zona de la ciudad recordó a la mujer "Karlray" susurró al llegar frente al edificio.

Era extraño sentir tanta melancolía por un lugar que había visto solo una vez, se quedo de pie mirando la entrada sin poder avanzar como si una fuerza extraña y calida lo detuviera. Entonces salio la mujer, era exactamente igual que en los años pasados.

"Chika Akatsuki" dijo ella con una sonrisa "¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿10 años? ¿Más?"

"Karlray" repitió él mecánicamente

"¿recuerdas que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos?" le dijo sonriendo acercándose unos pasos

"que no querías verme pronto" recordó las palabras exactas como si se las hubieran susurrado

"así es… que lastima que hayas venido…lo siento Chika pero es hora de pescar" dijo ella y de su mano salio una especie de guadaña "lo siento" repitió sonriendo

Por un segundo no supo lo que pasaba, esa mujer lo amenazaba con un arma muy extraña y él tenia miedo, tenia terror aun así no hacia nada por escapar, se quedo quieto como si hubiera esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. No había coherencia con sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, cerró los ojos para su final. Entonces una voz grito, un eco que había escuchado toda su vida, un eco que escucho por primera vez en la playa ese día que conoció a Karlray

Ese eco, esa voz gritaba temerosa y colérica. Abrió los ojos, pero sabia que no vería nada, como tantas veces había ocurrido, siempre busco pero nunca vio a ese ángel que le cuidaba y que incontables veces le había salvado de un destino fatal.

Abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer con la guadaña en alto "lo siento Shito pero es su hora" escucho la voz pero no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, repitió el nombre en su mente y una punzada perforo su cabeza como un taladro. Dolía, dolía mucho, la cabeza el pecho, el aire se iba, retrocedió unos pasos tratando de alejarse. Un carro sonó sus bocinas pero él estaba demasiado desorientado para hacer algo.

Sintió un empujón y cayó de cara a la banqueta "Shito" repitió sin saber por qué, el dolor aumentaba

"no dejaré que lo toques" la voz…ya no era un eco…se volvía cada vez más clara, era un reclamo, era un grito desesperado.

"Shito" susurró, las imágenes golpeaban su mente fan fuerte que lo marearon vomito en la banqueta, pero volvían, todas y cada una de sus memorias perdidas, sus vivencias en zombi loan y con Shito, todo hasta el momento en que entrego su vida. _Entonces_ se preguntaba _ ¿por qué estoy aquí?_ Se incorporó tambaleante después de tantos años al fin vio a ese ser alado que le daba la espalda protegiéndolo contra la mujer

"¿shito?" dijo con temor como si el sólo pronunciar su nombre lo hiciera desaparecer

"Chika" giro el moreno a verlo "Chika…¿puedes verme?" le pregunto una obviedad.

El peliblanco lo miraba directo a los ojos, con mirada llorosa se cerco pero no pudo tocarlo, sus manos atravesaban el aire. "¿Por qué?" miro a ambos "me has estado cuidando desde ese día, y yo…yo en cambio me prometí con mi novia…si hubiera sabido…Shito…si tan solo hubiera sabido"

"calma, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, todo el tiempo que he estado a tu lado fui feliz"

"y eso terminó" la voz de Karlray los regreso al presente. "hoy es el día de tu muerte" sonrío… "ese día te dije que era pescadora ¿no?...bien pues pescaré algunas almas ahora mismo" se puso en posición y lanzo un golpe con la guadaña

"¡No!" gritaron ambos chicos interponiéndose uno frente a otro.

El dolor en el pecho y la calidez volvían, pero ahora era diferente, Chika sostenía por primera vez desde hace años a su amado entre sus brazos, se había interpuesto entre el arma y el ángel.

"no debiste hacerlo" le dijo Shito con lagrimas en los ojos. "no me pasaría nada" pero antes terminar la frase un tos sangrante lo hizo abrazarse más al cuerpo del alto.

"lo siento chicos" la mujer le atravesó el pecho de ambos con la guadaña, el dolor era real, el calor también, la sangre brotaba entre ambos terminando lentamente con su vida.

"Te amo" le susurró Chika al oído del otro

"eso debí decirlo yo…te amo, y te amaré a pesar del tiempo"

De un jalon saco el filo que los sostenía dejando en el piso sus cuerpos inertes "es hora de que me los lleve" en la punta de su arma brillaban dos pequeños puntos. Tan calidos y centellantes como siempre, se alegro. Miro hacia la ventana alta donde Bekko le daba su aprobación para irse. Él arreglaría lo de los cuerpos después. Sonrío y se elevo para llevar las almas a su destino final.

Habían pasado un poco más de 16 años, una chica castaña caminaba con uniforme de escuela, estaba fastidiada y medio dormida, con café en mano trataba de llegar a la escuela. Con un enorme bostezo llego al salón donde ya la esperaban un par de sus amigos

"de nuevo tarde" le gruño uno de ellos

"Cállate Chika" dejándose caer en el asiento "vete con tu novio y déjame dormir en paz"

El sonrojo del chico era obvio, se alejo un poco tropezando con el otro compañero que entraba "pelando de nuevo" la voz sensual lo hizo temblar emocionado

"shito"

"vamos Chika deja de molestarla, sabes que si no se termina su café matutino tiene un humor del demonio" abrazándolo y besándole en los labios, sus compañeros estaban tan acostumbrados que ya ni hacían comentarios, por el contrario reían burlones del siempre sonrojado rostro de Chika.

"creo que mi trabajo esta concluido" susurro la chica mirando por la ventana

"¿Qué trabajo?" pregunto Shito dejando a su _novio_ respirando agitado

"el matarlos, para poder revivirlos como humanos, dándoles las oportunidad de una nueva vida, donde pudieran estar al fin juntos…no fue nada fácil ¿sabes?" terminándose su café

"¿es otro de tus fics?"

"si…también eso…un fic" reía la mujer mirando que los anillos en sus cuellos eran apenas visibles "disfruten de su larga vida…mis amigos"

**********************************FIN*********************************

**Nota de la autora: **PUES LLEGAMOS AL FINAL…si lo siento, pero las ideas se me acabaron. ¿Qué opinan? Los mate, dos veces…o algo así. Pero al final les devolví la vida. Son humanos comunes y corrientes. No sé pero como que me quedo ganas de un epilogo donde diga cómo se conocieron en esta nueva vida…pero aun no esta bien estructurada.

Bueno les agradezco los comentarios, dudas o criticas que puedan surgir de este o cualquiera de mis fics.

Saludos y esperó leerls en algún otro proyecto

_**Helen Karlray**_


End file.
